


In The Arms Of An Angel

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A final moment between a loving angel and his best friend
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	In The Arms Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah Maclachlan

It all came crashing down in a hotel just outside of Lebanon. The streets looked like the end of the world, well, because it was the end of the world. Cas had just pulled Dean in from the wreckage. He’d found him buried under bricks and other rubble. The injuries were too much for Cas to heal, and the inevitable was about to happen. 

Cas’ strength was nearly wasted. He lost his wings in the final war between the angels and demons. His powers were next to non-existent. So he sat in the middle of the dark, war-torn hotel room, memories seeping through his veins as he watched his best friend die in his arms. 

He remembered pulling Dean out of hell, seeing the lost and hopeless look in his eyes. He fought the tears thinking of all the times they went out saving people, hunting things. Cas whispered to himself, “The family business.”

Dean stirred a little, grasping Cas’ hand. “Cas...don’t you worry about me. You tried so many times to give yourself a second chance, to make things okay. I know you tried. Let me go.”

The waterworks burst and the two were covered in their own tears and blood. Cas’ heart was broken. Far too broken to be mended ever again if he ever survived this madness. 

Dean’s voice became shallow but he still tried to comfort his angel. “Cas, when you get out of here, don’t you dare let those vultures and thieves out there take away what we have.”

Shaking and broken, Cas held Dean in his arms as he took his last breath. “I love you Dean Winchester.”


End file.
